Guy Fieri VS Robert Irvine
Guy Fieri VS Robert Irvine '''is the 6th official episode of Ultra Mega Diss Tracks on the Cob! It features Guy Fieri and Robert Irvine in a battle of Food Network stars who go from restaurant to restaurant! '''Battle Length: 1:43 Dissers All Dissers are played by Bob-Crust! * Guy Fieri * Robert Irvine * Bobby Flay * Anne Burrell * Duff Goldman Lyrics (Note: Guy Fieri is in Yellow, Robert Irvine is in Maroon, Bobby Flay is in Blue, Anne Burrell is in Cream and Duff Goldman is in Gold!) Guy Fieri - Verse: Welcome Irvine, to Flavor Town Market! (Oh-) You always to fix restaurants, that’s great But, You only got a 49% rate… Of restaurants that become revived, that’s horrible! And the way you act so serious, it’s adorable! Also, are you jelly of my Camaro? Yes I know it’s awesome, you can’t borrow! Your leadership is more horrible than your performance of Triple G! And you’ll never get your cruddy restaurant of Triple D! I'm going to own this battle, like I own GGB! Not to mention, your food tastes like PPP! Robert Irvine - Verse: (Oh) Don’t try to mess with Robert Irvine! You won’t be able to escape the pain, like you’re trapped in a vine! Don’t try to mess with my amazing mind I’m a food critic, you’re a food praiser! While I shut down people’s food like a taser You just eat it, you’re just a taster! You going to a restaurant is just bragging rights! While I go to failing restaurants, and make them right! With your goatee and your bleached white hair… Make me hurl, and regurgitate a pear! Bobby Flay - Verse: That rhyme doesn’t make any sense… But it doesn’t really matter sense you only make a few cents! I’m Bobby Flay! Bobby Slayed… This battle! And I didn’t even start yet You think you guys can win? Let’s make it a bet! Sense I never lose, like on BBF! Guy, You’re no Food Network God… Especially with that body, have you seen my Bod? Nobody knows you, and get rid of that tan! Fool, you are over, you’ve been canned! And you, Robert! You’re the strong serious guy But, your critic skills could use some improvement, bye! I’ve got a serious charm, to get all the girls! I’ve won this round, all gather around! Anne Burrell - Verse: Yeah, I’ve gathered Bobby, but not how you wanted it to be! Now everybody in the room is looking at me! (Ah!) I’m Anne to the Burrell, hand to the Barrel! And Bobby, you gotta fix your face, yo! Fieri, Do what the others said, bro! And Robert, your face is like your arms, dough! Back to Bobby, because I just love you so much! Your food tastes one big massive gut punch! I’d not even eat half your dish, at brunch! (Owned!) And I’ve won this battle, with only 10 Lines! (OH!) Duff Goldman - Verse: Stop it all, and fall down… to the Ace of Cakes, I will slash you all like a mace! I’m-a big tough guy, who actually sweet and caring Did you hear that Irvine, caring! It’s one thing to help someone’s restaurant out But, that doesn’t mean you get to be a jerk about- And Guy, you’ve been pushed around enough already… But, You should stop horsing around like jeez! You should try sucking deez… Fake raviolis from Bobby Flay! As Beat Bobby Flay is totally fake, you got slayed! Hey, I already used that rhyme- But, it’s not nearly as fake as WCIA! Yes you heard that right, Anne! You really expect me to think someone can’t use a frying pan!? I see you’re all weeping, that’s apart of the plan! Here’s a wool cloth, like damn!